1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to communication systems and specifically to timing control in orthogonal frequency division multiplex systems.
2. Background
In a spread-spectrum system, a mobile station may receive transmissions from one or more base stations. Each mobile station and base station may use a specific spreading code to identify its signal transmissions.